Paw Patrol: Dry Cereal
by Ij500
Summary: What if the Paw Patrol lived a life as spies? Join Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Tracker as they travel to the Greek island of Acidophilus to stop an evil mastermind and saved the world from a dairy crisis.
1. The Mission Begins

**Note: Plot rights goes to Humongous Entertainment, and character rights go to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Dry Cere** **al: The Beginning**

In a world where anthro animals and humans lived together, everything was peaceful. Or at least, that's how it started until a week ago when milk started to run out around the world. Kids couldn't have cereal in the morning and some were very sad about it. Adults everywhere couldn't figure out how this epidemic started. At a secret fortress, a goat had a camera watching a little child pour a milk carton, but it was empty. The little kid began to cry and the goat smiled.

"Got milk? Not anymore. Everything is going just as I planned. Soon the entire world will be without dairy milk. No butter on toast, no ice cream, no cheddar cheese and nothing but dry cereal. Nothing can stop me now!" (laughs evilly)

 **Somewhere over the Mediterranean Sea...**

With word getting out about the dairy crisis, an organization called SpyCorps dispatched some of it's agents to end the problem. These 4 agents were anthro pups flying over the Mediterranean Sea right now. One of these clever pups was an agent named Chase. He wasn't your typical pup. This puppy has Pup-Fu skills, is sneaky and he knows how to get the job done. This German Shepherd was reading a newspaper in a nonchalant manner and one of the flight attendants came up to him.

"Would you like our Italian entree sir?" She asked and he responded in a calm manner, without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"No thanks, not exactly a big fan."

"Our Vegetarian Dinner then?"

"Nope, I'm more of a meat eater."

He knew to ask for a specific meal and he would know it when he hears it. The flight attendant then opened up his tray table and set the plate down.

"Then may I recommend the Greek plate, it's delicious." She whispered so that only he would hear.

"Alright, if you insist."

"Enjoy." She said and left. Chase put the newspaper in the empty chair and stuck a fork into his meal. The top lid then turned on like a screen and it displayed 3 other pups: a Cockapoo named Skye, a Chocolate Lab named Zuma, and a Chihuahua named Tracker. It also displayed a human that they work with named Ryder. Skye, Zuma, and Tracker were on the same plane as Chase.

"Hi everyone."

"Hi Chase."

"Hola amigo."

"Hey dude."

"Glad you all are here. Let me get you all up to speed."

As Ryder talked, the images from the case files appeared on the screen.

"Yesterday, spy operatives found the offices and the factories of Amalgamated Moo Juice Incorporated abandoned and completely drained of milk. Soon the entire world's remaining milk reserves will be depleted."

"The idea of dry breakfast cereal does not sound good."

"Yeah, it totally sounds hard to swallow." Zuma agreed and everyone giggled.

"Anyway, the clue we discovered is this."

Ryder displayed a picture of the clue. Skye could tell what it was right away, even though they were disgusted at how it looked.

"Oy, oy, oy."

"Yuck dude, that is totally disgusting."

"Gross."

"Feta Cheese. Not to mention a low grade of it too."

"Spy operatives took that picture in the office of Mr Howard Hugh Heffer Udderly the 3rd."

"The President and CEO of Amalgamated Moo Juice Incorporated." Skye mentioned

"Exactly. We think he has valuable information regarding the dairy crisis. The only picture of him is hidden in the mashed potatoes. Finding him is top priority."

The pups each looked in their trays and only Tracker had the picture of Mr Udderly.

"We'll find him, no problema."

"The Feta Cheese sample found in Udderly's office was traced back to the island of Acidophilus, which your plane will be flying over any minute. I've set up the Mobile Command Center, where you'll rendezvous with me and later on with Robodog in the town square. The entrance code is in the fortune cookie."

Chase had the fortune cookie.

"Any questions?"

Chase: "Nope"

Skye: "Nah"

Zuma: "No questions"

Tracker: "Nada."

"We're on our way."

"Good. Ryder out!"

The pup's chairs dumped them out of the plane and their meal trays exploded into dust. All four pups were skydiving down to the island together.

"PAW PATROL IS ON A ROLL!" they shouted together as they dived towards the island to begin their mission.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Getting Started

**Looking around for answers**

The pups were going down through the air on their way to Acidophilus, however they had a dilemma.

"Had I known we were gonna skydive, I would've brought my glider along in my tuxedo." Chase said.

"We all should have." Skye added. "How are we gonna stop ourselves from crashing?"

(Ruffs) "I have something that might do the trick." Tracker said and reached into his tuxedo and revealed four pens.

"Pens? How can they help us at a time like this?"

Tracker took one of the pens and pressed the button. It opened and revealed a piano, much to everyone's confusion.

"Nope."

He opened the pen and it had an anchor in it.

"A bit weighty for us."

The third pen had a tank inside of it.

"Tanks, but no tanks."

Everyone giggled a bit and the last pen revealed a fishing pole. Skye looked around for any reason and saw a helicopter nearby.

"Hmm." She said and grabbed the fishing pole from Tracker. She casted the line and quickly grabbed Tracker's paw. Tracker then grabbed Zuma's paw and he grabbed Chase's. The four agents slowly descended to the island and when they were close enough, they let go and landed softly.

"If you thought that one was big, you should've seen the one that got away." Zuma giggled and everyone straightened out their clothes.

The pups had tuxedos of different colors; Chase had a dark blue tuxedo, Zuma was orange, Skye was pink and Tracker had a green color. They all had black pants while Skye had a black skirt.

"Hmm, so this is Acidophilus. It appears we've arrived unfashionably early since nothing looks to be open." Chase said

"Let's look around first." Skye spoke and the pups split up. Tracker went to the cantina and knocked on the door. Nobody responded so he tried the door knob and that didn't work.

"(ruff) The cantina's locked and closed."

"Guess the cantina doesn't serve breakfast." Skye said

"Great, that's the first I've been grateful for the airplane meal." Chase fired back

"There's a boat here mentioning a party, but it's by invitation only."

"Well, we can't go wandering too far. Don't forget, we have to meet Ryder."

"How can we find him? We don't know where he is yet." Zuma mentioned and the pups looked around the town square. At first, they didn't see anything until Skye say half buried boat. She signaled for everyone to come to her.

"Follow me."

She lead them inside the boat and found a phone inside.

"Do you guys have the fortune cookie?"

"Right here." Zuma said and dialed the entrance code.

 _"Hello? Spycorps Mobile Command Center."_

"Got your number Ryder."

Just then, the door behind them locked and it felt like they were moving. The elevator inside the boat took them underwater to the Command Center where Ryder was waiting.

"Now that's a person-to-pup phone call." Zuma joked and everyone giggled.

"Glad you guys could drop by, pups. So what do you think of the Command Center?"

"Ingenious! Disguising it as a half buried boat was smart. Nobody will notice."

"That was Rocky's idea."

"Speaking of which, where is Rocky?" Chase asked

"Not to mention Rubble, Marshall, and Everest?" Tracker added.

"Chief Goodway had another mission, and since you four were in the air at the time the other pups had to take it. But Rocky and I designed some gadgets to get you through. Robodog is filling up the gadget machine right now."

"Good, because a spy without a gadget is like a shopping cart without a broken wheel." Zuma said

"How apt. Now pay attention pups. This is Greek money, it is called drachmas. You may need to buy a few things around here on the island."

The pups each took a handful of drachmas and put it in a pocket in their tuxedos.

"And this is a-"

"A toothbrush. I really need one after that airplane meal." Chase said and took the brush. He was about to put it in his mouth, but Ryder stopped him.

"Don't put it in your mouth!"

Chase slowly lowered it away from his mouth.

"It's not a regular toothbrush, it's a special laser toothbrush. Let me show how it works." Ryder explained. He made a screen come down and displayed instructions on how to use the laser toothbrush.

"Hold the toothbrush, apply the minty fresh laser gel, push the button, then you can use it to cut through really thick steel."

"Well that's one way to fight cavities. Do we have any idea where Mr. Udderly is being held Ryder?"

"Nothing solid yet, but you might wanna check that feta factory by the docks."

"I thought there was something suspicious over by the docks." Zuma said with a serious face. The pups then turned to the elevator.

"Oh pups, one more thing."

Ryder pulled out four spy watches.

"Those are our old tags."

"Since you outgrew the old ones, I had them modified into spy watches so you can wear them."

He gave each of them their respective spy watch; Chase had dark blue with a star on it, Skye had pink with a propeller, Zuma had orange with an anchor, and Tracker had dark green with a compass. The compass had the red end pointing north. They put their spy watches on the wrist of their paws.

"So what do they do Ryder?" Tracker asked

"Press them."

The pups pressed their watches and they flipped open. On one side it was a screen, the other side had 4 buttons. For example, Chase had a pink propeller, orange anchor, dark green compass, and a silver paw.

"Pink propeller must be Skye, Compass is Tracker, and anchor is Zuma."

"For us, yellow star means you Chase."

"What about the silver paw?"

"That's to contact me at Mobile Command Center. You can also contact each other, but only one at a time."

"(yips) Thank you, thank you, thank you Ryder." Skye said happily and hugged Ryder. Chase, Zuma, and Tracker joined in too.

"Your welcome pups."

"Let's get to the factory." Chase barked and the pups left the Command Center. They went to the factory by the docks and saw the door was made of steel.

"N.O.G. Unless I'm mistaken, that stands for 'Nectar of the Goats' which is a company that makes goat milk."

"Yuck."

Zuma banged on the door.

"Yep, that's solid steel alright. Normally, any of us would karate chop a door, but we'll need more firepower."

"Chase is on the case!"

He pulled out the toothbrush, applied the gel, pushed the button, and it lit up before his eyes.

"Watch and learn."

He started cutting through the wall, and in a show of display he tossed it up and caught it. He finished up the design and it sparked. He tossed it up and it blew.

"Oh Chase."

"Magnifica habilidad. Magnificent skill Chase."

"Thanks." He said and snapped his fingers. The door fell open and the pups went in.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Rescue and the Master Plan

**Rescuing and Debriefing**

The pups entered the Feta Factory at the docks and found Mr. Udderly.

"Whoa, that's a big side of beef." Zuma said and held the only picture they had of him. "No buts about it. That's Mr. Udderly all right."

"Miran, he's dangling over a pool of piranhas. We have to get him down."

"Don't worry, Chase is on the case. See that lever?" He pointed towards a lever at the top of a stairwell. "If i pull that lever, we can get him down."

Chase then utilized a little Pup-Fu and hopped up the stairs, off the edge of the pool, and reached the top of the stairs.

"Chase wait! If you lower him now, he'll get eaten alive."

"Well, we have to get him down somehow."

"You didn't notice this little device?" Skye said and pointed towards a device connected to the pool. It had buttons, a gauge and pictures of fire and ice.

"Pressing this top button will make the pool hotter, while the bottom button will make it colder."

"Then, if we cool it down enough it'll be frozen solid." Zuma agreed

"Making it safe for Senor Udderly." Tracker added..

Skye repeatedly pressed the blue arrow until the piranha pool was so cold it froze solid.

"Yes, it worked."

"(howls) Down goes Udderly." Chase pulled the lever in a heartbeat and Mr. Udderly came down so fast he broke the ice a little when he landed. Zuma hopped on the ice and skated to Mr. Udderly. He grabbed their important informant and skated back. The pups lifted him off the ice and untied his restraints.

(gasps) "You saved my life! Thank you Mr. umm.."

"I'm Zuma. This is Chase, Skye, and that's Tracker. We're the Paw Patrol."

"Rescuing is what we do, and now we need to get you to Mobile Command Center for safety and debriefing."

"Good, i need to change my pants too."

"Didn't want to hear that." Tracker whispered to Zuma.

So the pups took Mr. Udderly to Mobile Command Center and when Chase made sure nobody was following them, they went down and began to debrief Mr. Udderly.

"You've got to stop him, Paw Patrol!"

"Cálmese, calm down, Mr. Udderly."

"Yeah, why don't you start at the beginning and tell us what happened?" Skye explained.

"Well, it all started as a typical day in the office. When you're as important as i am, you're constantly fielding international cattle calls and reviewing grazing reports. Yep, you have to stay pretty sharp in the dairy biz. So when William the Kid's thugs made their appearance, i immediately snapped into action. There were dozens of them, i fought hoof and nail. POW, POW, POW I did, my whole body's a weapon."

Chase rolled his eyes in disbelief and Mr. Udderly didn't notice.

"Then suddenly i smelled something revolting, it can only be one thing: Feta Cheese! The stench was so overwhelming that i nearly passed out. Taking advantage of my momentary asphyxiation, Kid's thugs jumped me and tossed me into a smelly dark bag. They whisked me away to Kid's secret island fortress. It was just so humiliating being bagged like a, like a piece of beef."

"Did you learn anything about what William the Kid is up to?" Tracker asked.

"Well thanks to a little bovine ingenuity on my part, i picked a few things up."

He pulled down the monitor and displayed a logo.

"Kid's scheme for gaining worldwide domination is run by a front company called 'Nectar of the Goats Corporation.' He has a five part master plan:

First: Capture all the dairy cows in the world. As you know, he's already done that.

Second: He built that Milky Weapon of Destruction in his secret island fortress.

Third: Use this Milky Weapon of Destruction to flood the capital with none too fresh dairy milk.

Fourth: Frame all the dairy cows for this heinous crime.

Fifth: Take over the entire dairy world.

Paw Patrol, someone needs to find that secret fortress and disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction."

"Sounds challenging." Tracker said

"Like Ryder always says; 'No job is too big, no pup is too small.' We can handle this." Chase spoke

"Oh, i almost forgot. When William the Kid's back was turned, i swiped the code that turns the Milky Weapon of Destruction off!"

"Good going dude, so like where is it?"

SNAP!

"Uh, I had to swallow the code before i could read it so it wouldn't be discovered. Can you believe it?"

"We find the whole thing a little hard to swallow. We need to find a way to look at that code."

"The Spy Gadget Vending Machine. Maybe something in there can help, if there's anything in it."

"There is." Ryder mentioned. "While you pups rescued Mr. Udderly, Robodog filled the machine."

"Really?"

Zuma quickly went to the machine and looked at all the gadgets; gum, cuff links, cheese and crackers, a putty, a coin, and a shoe.

"These are some weird gadgets Ryder."

"Let me see." Skye said and examined each of the gadgets.

"If they don't look like gadgets, the better the cover."

"I'll stay here and analyze the gadgets and their functions."

"In that case, we'll go and search town for clues about Kid's whereabouts." Chase said and he, Zuma, and Tracker went up to the town square while Skye stayed behind to analyze the gadgets.

"What's the gum for Ryder?"

"That's X-ray Gum." He pulled out a blueprint with instructions on how to use it. "You hold it up to something or someone and you can see through whatever you're looking at. When your done, you can eat the gum."

"Wow. That's give me an idea." She said and got the gum out the Spy Gadget Vending Machine. She then went to Mr. Udderly.

"Mr. Udderly, you don't mind if i use this X-ray Gum for a minute, do you?"

"This isn't going to hurt is it? Because i get dizzy when i think about pain, in fact just thinking about pain makes me want... to... ugh"

He then collapsed on the floor and Skye used the gum to look inside Mr. Udderly's stomach.

"Ryder, this X-ray Gum works great! I can see inside Mr. Udderly's gut.

She saw a whole bunch of junk in his multiple stomachs.

"Clock, pencils, a whole series of junk. How does he stomach all this?"

Immediately, she found the code that disarms the Milky Weapon of Destruction.

"Ryder, i found the code!"

"Great job Skye! What's it say?"

"To disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction, there's a control panel and three things are needed. A punch card, a diode, and a key."

"You better get that info to the others."

"On it."

She pressed her pup tag Spywatch and pressed the yellow star.

* * *

 **Winding the clock back a bit...**

Chase, Tracker, and Zuma left the Command Center to gather clues regarding William the Kid's whereabouts.

"Looks like things have started to open." Tracker said.

"Then let's split up: Tracker, you head to the cantina and see what intel you can gather. Zuma, you and i will search anywhere else for info."

"I'm all ears!"

"Let's dive in!"

Tracker went into the cantina and shortly after, Chase's Spywatch began to beep. He pressed the button and the pink helicopter was flashing and beeping. Chase pressed it and Skye appeared on the screen.

 _"Chase, i figured out the code to disarm the Milky Weappn of Destruction!"_

"Great job Skye."

"Totally. So, what's the code say?" Zuma asked

 _"To disarm it, we need three things: a punch card, a diode, and a key. It says one of the three is missing, but i can't tell which one is missing."_

"Don't worry, we'll figure out which one when we get to the Secret Island Fortress."

 _"Got it."_

Chase pressed the helicopter button and ended the transmission.

"What about that boat party?"

"Boat party?"

Zuma pointed to a sign on a boat that said 'Deck Party Invitation Only.'

"You have an invitation to go there? You can only go if you're invited."

"No, i don't. Let's ask if Ryder and Skye have a solution."

Zuma used his SpyWatch and contacted Ryder.

 _"Ryder here."_

"Ryder, there's a party we want to go to, but it's invitation only. Got any ideas?"

 _"You can use the Spy Putty."_

Ryder displayed the blueprint across the screen.

 _"You open the capsule and place the sticky inside on a piece of paper. Then watch as it makes a perfect copy of whatever it is you place it on and rip it clean off. Voila, a perfect copy."_

"I bet we could make two copies of the invitation for us."

 _"Actually, there's only enough for one copy."_

"You take it Zuma, it was your idea." Chase suggested

"Thanks Chase, I'll be there right away Ryder."

Zuma ended the transmission and went to Command Center while Chase went to the cantina. He entered the cantina and met up the bartender. The bartender was a female bear.

"Hi honey, welcome to the cantina. I'm Bea Bear. If there's anything i can get you sugar, for example sugar, you just let me know sweetie."

"Thanks Bea. Can i have a cup of water?"

"Sure sweetie."

So Bea left to get Chase his water.

"Hola Chase."

Tracker came up to Chase.

"Hi Tracker, learn anything?"

"Si, here's what i found out."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Gathering Intel

**Gathering Intel**

The Paw Patrol had been briefed on the dairy crisis they were investigating. William the Kid had abducted all the dairy cows in the world and was planning to unleash a Milky Weapon of Destruction to take over the dairy world. Right now, Zuma was going to copy an invite for the party on the S.S. Deadweight. Chase and Tracker were in the cantina discussing.

"Any luck decoding the code Skye?"

"Nope. Mr. Udderly's stomach has so much stuff, it's covering up part of the code. I don't know which of the three items is missing."

"What were the items again?"

"A punch Card, a diode, and a key. If one item is missing, we can't shut off that Milky Weapon of Destruction."

"Zuma, I've got the Spy Putty."

"Thanks Ryder."

Ryder handed him the gadget. Zuma lifted the pink cover and saw the prize inside.

"So this squishy thing can copy any paper?"

"Any paper! But you only have enough for one copy."

"Got it."

So Zuma went back to the town square and saw the merchant at the shop that was closed earlier.

"Excuse me sir. Did you hear anything about this party over on the ship by the docks?"

"Yes, i did. In fact, I'm going as soon as i get off work."

"Oh, so you got an invitation to the party."

"Yes, it's a really fancy schmancy invitation. Would you like to look at it?"

"Totally dude."

So the merchant happily displayed his invitation and Zuma knew he had to copy it, but Zuma needed to keep him occupied first.

"Fancy alright. By the way, could i buy that teddy bear?"

"Sure, let me get that for you."

So he hopped out of his chair and tried to get the teddy bear. While he was distracted, Zuma pulled out the Spy Putty, popped it open and put the sticky stuff on the invitation. When it copied, he peeled it off and put it in his tuxedo before the merchant noticed.

"Oh forget it. Unfortunately, i can't sell you that bear, it's not for sale."

"Don't worry. I'll get a teddy bear some other way."

Zuma then left and went for the party on the S.S. Deadweight.

"Excuse me, but just where do you think you're going?"

"On board." Zuma jokingly answered.

"You must be joking. No one but no one is allowed on the S.S. Deadweight without a gold-edged, wax-sealed, expensively-embossed, invitation. Unless you have said invitation, you should make like a plane in the Bermuda Triangle and get lost. You think some people would-" The weasel said. But near the end of his sentence, Zuma pulled out the invitation and held it right in the weasel's face.

"(yelps) Let me see that!" He said and snatched it out of Zuma's hand.

 _'Signed, Russian Blue.'_ He read, and changed his tune.

"Oh, sir. We are ever so honored to have you on board with us today. Please feel free to come and go as you wish."

"Why thank you. How gracious of you, sir." Zuma said and walked onto the stairs to the deck. He then whispered so the weasel didn't hear...

"What a weasel."

Zuma walked onto the deck party and saw that every guest was dressed all fancy and the party was formal to the extreme. Zuma had to put on his best manners to last long at the party.

"So this is the deck party. Before i join the festivities, i should contact Ryder."

So he located the bathroom, went in and set the sign from 'Vacant' to 'Occupied'. He then opened his SpyWatch and pressed the silver paw.

"Zuma to Mobile Command Center."

 _"Please stand by."_

(static noise)

 _"Hi Zuma. How's the mission progressing?"_

"Hi Ryder, i just made it onto the S.S. Deadweight. I'm going to take a look around."

 _"Good. Keep your eyes peeled for clues regarding William the Kid's Secret Fortress."_

"If William the Kid's Fortress is so secret, how come we know about it?"

 _"We're spies Zuma, it's our job to know."_

"And we are good at our jobs."

 _"Exactly. Ryder out."_

So Zuma left the bathroom, straightened out his tuxedo, and began to join the festivities. He went to the table and got himself a drink. Right next to him was a blue cat with an orange purse, red dress, red gloves and red shoes.

"I don't think I've seen you before sir." She spoke with a cool, Russian voice.

"No, i don't we've met. May i ask what your name is madam?" He said and held her hand.

"Russian Blue. Noted socialite and attractive owner of the S.S. Deadweight."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Blue. My name's Zuma. Would you care to dance Ms. Blue?"

"I would love to dance, but there is only one dance on this planet that i will dance to. That is the tango. I love the tango."

She then pulled Zuma's face close and looked him in the eye. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Do you know why i love the tango, Mr. Zuma?"

"The funky beat?"

"Because it takes two to tango, Mr. Zuma."

"I never did the math on that. I'll keep that in mind." He said and they separated. When he was by himself, he pulled his collar and let out a puff of smoke.

"Wow she's awesome. Maybe i can get some inside info from Ryder."

He finished his drink and threw the cup away. He then left the deck party and made his way to the Mobile Command Center, but the elevator was already down.

"Uh-oh. Better call Ryder."

He opened his SpyWatch and contacted Ryder.

"Zuma to Mobile Command Center."

 _"Please stand by."_

(static center)

 _"Ryder here."_

"Ryder, i need to get in, but the elevator is gone."

 _"That's because Chase and Tracker came down before you called. I'll have one of the pups here bring you down."_

"Thanks dude."

So they hung up and Skye brought the elevator up. Zuma got in and they went back down. When they got inside, Chase was standing next to Ryder thinking and Tracker was reading a book.

"Hey dudes."

"Hola Zuma."

"Search turn up anything at the cantina?"

"Well, there's this pig named Ottomus J. Big Pig. He's never lost a single game of Go Fish, and he only plays if you bet trinkets. There's also this gecko called Johnny Gecko, who wants to be the next liberachi of Tango Music. Also, the waitress took lessons for a sport called Cock-a-doodle Fu and she gave this book so we could learn." Tracker explained

"Liberachi?"

"He wants to the next famous Tango musician." Chase answered

"What about you Zuma? Anything from the deck party?" Ryder asked.

"What can you tell me about this cat named Russian Blue i met over on the S.S. Deadweight?"

"I'm glad you asked."

He pressed a couple of buttons and made a screen come down.

"Direct your attention to the screen pups. Here's what the Spycorps database has on her."

The pups gathered around the screen.

"Name: Russian Blue. She also goes by 'New Blue', 'Ol Blue', and 'Kitty Kitty Kitty'.

Occupation: Owner and operator of the S.S. Deadweight, head of public relations with N.O.G., close associate of William the Kid and one bad kitty.

Known felonies: Indecent Tangoing: Acquitted.

Dancing with intent to Tango: Acquitted.

Jay Tangoing: Acquitted.

Tangoing out of season: Acquitted."

"She sure is lucky to walk on all that." Skye spoke

"Comments: Russian Blue is obviously in cahoots with William the Kid. She's not only very dangerous, she might be the perfect source of information regarding Kid's whereabouts."

The screen then shut off and went up.

"Interesting."

"Why don't you slip a tracking bug on her? Then we can track her movements all over the island." Skye suggested.

"Agent Walter Wireless is ready to go. Hey Walter!"

Walter was an actual bug.

"You need Russian Blue followed? I'm your bug! I'm on her like fleas on a dog, or cat as it were."

"Glad to have you on board Walt. Hop in."

Zuma opened his tuxedo and Walter hopped into a pocket.

"Wait, how can i slip Walter onto Russian Blue without her noticing?"

"What about a distraction like, ummm, oh dancing?" Tracker suggested

"The Tango is the only dance she'll do, but the music was Waltz music at the deck party."

Chase then immediately got an idea.

"I have an idea."

Chase grabbed Zuma's arm and pulled him into the elevator. He then whispered his plan to Zuma while they went up.

"What do you think he's up to?"

"Whatever it is, it's gonna get the job done." Ryder answered

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Kid's Secret Fortress Part 1

**Infiltrating the Secret Fortress Part 1**

"Here you go Zuma."

"Thanks Chase. This should help me distract Russian Blue."

Chase handed Zuma a sheet of Tango music. Zuma went back to the Deck Party, snuck a sheet of Waltz music, and gave it to Chase. Chase traded the Waltz music for the Tango music and now Zuma can slipping the tracking bug on Russian Blue.

"I always wanted to Tango, and didn't know i wanted to."

He waited for the right opportunity and slipped the Tango music onto the stand. The conductor then started to conduct the band to play the music.

"It's amazing what a difference a little sheet music can make."

Russian Blue heard the music and her face turned pale, like she was possessed. Her tail fluffed up, and she set her purse down. Without a second thought, she walked to Zuma in a trance and spun him around. The two then began to dance the Tango.

 _'Awesome! I'm dancing the Tango! Oh, but i can't forget about the mission.'_ He thought. When they got close enough to her purse, while she had her eyes closed, Zuma pulled Walter out and flicked him into the air. He landed on Russian Blue's purse and snuck inside just as Russian Blue and Zuma finished their dance. Russian Blue then went back to the table and grabbed her purse.

"I love to Tango, but now i must attend to some important business."

"Thanks for the divine Tango, Madam Blue." Zuma said and Russian Blue began to leave the Deck Party. When she disappeared from eyesight, Zuma went and grabbed another cup of juice. He then walked over to the edge of the boat and watched Russian Blue get in her car and leave the town square. He finished his cup, threw it in the trash, and left the Deck Party. He then got a call from his SpyWatch.

"What's up Ryder?"

 _"Zuma, one of Spycorps informants, agent Turbot has turned up some vital information for our mission. Rendezvous with him in front of the N.O.G. factory door."_

(static crackles)

 _"We interrupt this program to bring you a special Spy report. Let's go to a close up for this one Steve. This Walter Wireless, your undercover tracking bug coming to you live inside the purse of Russian Blue. Just moments ago, Russian Blue ran off her boat, jumped into her sports car and sped out the parking lot."_

"Any idea where she's headed, dude?"

 _"We are presently speeding down what feels like a winding paved road towards an unknown location."_

The car then made some movements.

 _"We have just taken a sharp left! Now a right! She is driving like a wildcat! I'll bring you more on this breaking story as it-"_

Suddenly, the car came to a stop.

 _"Wait a minute, the car seems to be slowing down. Yes, it's come to a complete stop. I can't tell what's happening yet, hang on."_

He looked up to see what was happening.

 _"Oh no, my cover's been compromised. Mayday! Mayday! For Spycorps news, this is Walter Wireless signing off."_

Everyone watching the broadcast saw Walter get picked up by Russian Blue's hand.

(static crackles)

"Dude, did you see that Ryder?"

 _"Sure did. You better see if you can pick up his trail. Robodog will the Paw Patroller waiting behind the Command Center. You better hurry Zuma, Walter was one of our best tracking bugs. And don't forget to meet up with agent Turbot by the Feta Factory door."_

"Totally on it Ryder. Zuma out."

Zuma went to the Feta Factory where they rescued Mr. Udderly and didn't see any sign of agent Turbot.

"Psst." Zuma heard. He turned and saw a barrel with the top lid cracked open. He went near it and heard a voice.

"The hog in the fog fell into a bog."

It was a code phrase and Zuma knew the voice on the other head.

"So the frog called the dog and had him bring a log."

Agent Turbot popped out his head from the barrel. Zuma turned his back so if any enemy spies were watching Zuma wouldn't make eye contact with his informant.

"Hello Zuma."

"Hey there Agent Turbot. What's the big catch you have?"

"I intercepted a complex, cryptic, code phrase, but i can't figure out what it means. I'm sure it's intensely, important."

"Let's hear it. Maybe Skye can deduce it."

"It goes like this: The happy thin girl."

"Huh?"

Just then, a fortune cookie flew out of the barrel and Zuma caught it when he saw it.

"I'm sure you and Paw Patrol will figure it out. You always do."

"It's what we do."

"Alright, I've got chase another lead. See you later."

"Thanks dude."

Agent Turbot closed the lid back on and the barrel lid opened a small hole. A propeller came out and lifted him into the sky. Turbot then flew away.

"That guy is always a little wacky."

Zuma then began to head back to the town square. He saw the Paw Patroller parked behind the Command Center, and Robodog saw Zuma. Now, the Paw Patroller had been modified for the mission. Once Zuma got inside, he sat next to Tracker and on the opposite side sat Chase and Skye. The Paw Patroller then took off and followed the digital trail Walter left behind.

"How'd the meeting with Agent Turbot go?"

"He gave me this."

"A fortune cookie?"

"One with a code phrase. He thinks it's some sort of password."

Then, they felt a bunch of vibrations. They looked and saw the Paw Patroller digging it's way through a blocked tunnel. Further down the path, they had to cross a bridge. But the bridge was broken.

"Uh-oh."

"Cuidado! Watch out Robodog!"

They jumped and the wheels turned into rockets, flying the Paw Patroller to the other side.

All: "Phew, that was close."

After a few twists and turns, they had to cross a river. The Paw Patroller turned into a boat and sailed across. Once it reached the other side, they continued on the path and came to some ruins. The pups stepped out and came to a door with symbols on it.

"This was probably a nice place."

"Yeah, before somebody came and wrecked the place."

"I'm right over here Paw Patrol."

"Walter, what happened dude? Where did Russian Blue go?"

"Sorry Zuma, my cover was compromised. I thought i was going to get squashed there for a sec, but luckily she dropped me and ducked into a secret passageway. I need to bug outta here, she mentioned something about an exterminator and i don't have my gas mask."

"Yeah, you better get going. Thanks for the help dude!"

"My pleasure. Until next time, this is Walter Wireless signing off. That's the way it is."

While Zuma had been talking to Walter, Skye, Chase, and Tracker had looking at a wall with symbols on it.

"Hey Zuma, what was that code phrase again?"

"The happy thin girl. Why are you asking?"

Skye then looked at the symbols and pressed the smiley face first. It turned yellow after she pressed it.

"Ah-ha! That code phrase is the password for the passageway Walter told us about."

She then pressed the symbol for 'thin' next. Finally, she pressed the girl symbol and the door opened up.

"Looks like the secret passageway isn't so secret anymore." Zuma said and everyone laughed a bit. Chase was the first to go in, followed by Tracker, then Zuma, then Skye. When Chase entered, he made sure it was safe for the others to follow. The path they were following lead to a gap that was filled with water.

"Whoa, so much water."

"Rocky wouldn't like having to cross this."

"Maybe the water isn't that deep."

"Let me check it out."

Zuma stepped to the edge of the platform and lowered one of his feet into the water. As soon as the tip of his toe touched the water, he pulled away so a snapping turtle couldn't bite him.

"Just as i thought, there are snapping turtles in these waters. With a taste for pup, i'd wager."

"How are we supposed to get across now? We can't scale this steel wall." Tracker pointed out

"Oh yes we can. Lucky i brought these."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out 8 cufflinks.

"Cufflinks?"

"Suction cufflinks. A gadget Rocky invented for us. We can use them to scale this steel wall and get across."

Tracker, Zuma, and Chase grabbed two cufflinks each and attached them to their tuxedos. Skye held out her arms and the cufflinks activated. The boys did the same and their cufflinks activated.

"So these can help us get across the gap?" Chase asked

"Watch."

Skye threw herself at the wall and her cufflinks stuck to the wall. She then scaled the wall while avoiding the pipes dumping out water at random moments. She then reached the other side of the wall and hopped off.

"Ta-da (yips)"

"All right then. My go!" Tracker said and threw himself at the wall. Then, Chase was next and finally Zuma crossed. When Zuma hopped off, one of his feet landed on the edge and he lost his balance.

"Whoa, whoa!"

Chase reacted and grabbed Zuma by the collar on his tuxedo. He pulled him back just in time as one of the snapping turtles jumped up to bite Zuma, but missed at the very last second, just by a hair.

"Phew. That was too close dude."

"Yeah, too close."

They went through the door and found what appears to be a factory. They also saw a giant milk carton.

"Dudes, we made it inside Kid's Secret Island Fortress."

"Sí, and there's his Milky Weapon of Destruction."

"If only i knew what we were looking for: either a punch card, a diode, or a key. Mr. Udderly needs to work on his diet."

"I'll call Ryder and let him know we're here."

He activated his SpyWatch.

"Spy Chase to Mobile Command Center."

 _"Please stand by."_

(static crackles)

 _"Glad to hear from Chase. How's the mission progressing?"_

"Real smooth. We just infiltrated William the Kid's Secret Fortress."

 _"Excellent! Now you pups need to disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction."_

"Yes sir, Ryder sir."

 _"Good. Ryder out."_

"So what's our next move Chase?"

"We need to figure out how to disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction."

Now comes the hard part for the Paw Patrol: disarming the Milky Weapon without getting caught.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Kid's Secret Fortress Part 2

**Infiltrating the Secret Fortress Part 2**

The Paw Patrol successfully infiltrated William the Kid's Secret Island Fortress. Now they have to figure out how to disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction. Problem is, Skye couldn't figure out what the missing component was: either a punch card, diode, or key. But first, they had to find out how to get around without drawing suspicion.

"Let's head this way."

Chase climbed up some stairs and came up to a security device. It was giving him the eye and saw he wasn't wearing an N.O.G. uniform. Chase tried to walk by, but the machine grabbed him and gave him the boot.

"Whoa!"

Skye, Zuma, and Tracker caught him by cushioning his fall.

"Oof!" They all shouted

"(groans)"

"Dude, totally uncalled for. They could've just said 'no'."

"Maybe since we're not in a uniform, it won't let us by."

"Well, where do we get a uniform?"

Skye noticed there was another set of stairs that led to a door. She went to it and the boys followed, and they entered a locker room. Skye made sure that no enemies were in there, and it was safe. She then gave a thumbs up and the boys came in.

"This must be the locker room for Kid's minions."

"Now we'll be able to blend in." Chase said and opened a locker door. It had an N.O.G. uniform behind it and it was just his size. All the pups found a uniform and immediately put them on.

"No one wil recognize us now."

"Sí, no problema." Tracker agreed. Then, he noticed something different about one of the doors.

"Qué? That's strange."

"What's up dude?"

"This door is different from all the rest."

The locker door was a dark shade of blue and the handle was yellow with red arrows around it. Tracker pulled the handle and one of the lights came down with a THUD! There was a secret passage in it, but only enough room for one person.

"Whoa dudes! It's a secret passageway. I'll see where it leads."

Zuma stepped in and he went up. He came into a room with portraits and a door that was locked. Zuma looked around the room and saw something familiar when he looked outside the window. He immediately unlocked the door and came into the town square.

"Dude, I've gotta tell the others. I better leave the door unlocked just in case we need to get here fast."

Zuma went back inside the building and snapped his fingers to see if the secret passage would open up. It did, and he hopped in for a ride down. He came into the locker room and saw the pups still waiting for him.

"Zuma, where did you go?"

"That passage leads to the locked door we found when we first arrived here. Kid can use it to get from the town square to his island fortress in seconds."

"Ingenious!"

"Clever."

"Yeah, well we're gonna put a stop to his evil plan. Come on."

The pups left the locker room and got past the security monitor. However, Tracker's big ears picked up a sound.

"Uno momento. Escucho alguna cosa." He whispered.

Tracker could hear faint footsteps, heels to be exact.

"Someone's coming!"

"Quick, everyone hide!" Chase whispered. They all dived behind a bunch of boxes and crates, and out came Russian Blue. She didn't hear them hide, so she had no idea they were nearby. Chase's kitten allergy started to kick in a little and his nose twitched.

"Uh-oh." He whispered. He started gearing for a big sneeze, but Zuma covered Chase's nose with a nose pin. "Thanks."

"No problem dude."

Then, they saw a goat dressed in a red coat, yellow ascot, black shoes and a monocle. He approached Russian Blue.

"So that's the diabolical William the Kid everyone's so worked up about." Skye whispered.

"Ms. Blue, take this piece of paper from the easel in my office. It has the location of the punch card written on it. You must destroy it! That punch card is the only thing that can disarm my Milky Weapon of Destruction now."

"Right away, your imperial goatness."

"I've deposited the money in your bank account. Thanks for all your help."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you. Call me anytime."

The two villains then left, but the pups waited until Tracker's ears gave them the all clear. Once he heard them gone far enough...

"All clear." He whispered

"We have to get our hands on that punch card." Skye said

"First, we have to get into the office of William the Kid. The easel can help us find the location."

The pups emerged from the pile of boxes. They had to get to higher ground in order to get to William's office.

"So how do we get up there?"

"Look over here." Skye was standing over a set of levers that control the conveyor belts. "I saw a diagram back in the locker room showing these exact levers. I bet if i match the levers like in the diagram, we can get up there."

She moved the levers to match the diagram and soon, the conveyor belt reversed directions.

"Let's see if worked." Chase said and hopped on first. The belt took him up to a ladder on a platform with no trouble. Soon, Tracker, Zuma, and Skye followed as the pups climbed the ladder and got into a tram that runs through the factory. Chase was steering the vehicle and came up to a door with 'N.O.G.' written on it.

"Let me check this out."

Chase got out and went through the door and saw three animals on guard duty. A gorilla, dog and a rhino were standing around. Chase stayed close to the door so he could come up with a plan in secret.

"Hmm."

He came out and started walking to the double door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh hi, I'm from the accounting office. I was asked to count all the offices. I have to get in that room and make sure that it's really an office."

"If you're from the accounting office, you know perfectly well that's William the Kid's office. No one but the grand goathead himself is allowed in there."

"Oh right, how silly of me. That's the office that really counts. Sorry to bother you."

He then snuck back behind the wall and used his Spywatch.

"Guys, i found Kid's office, but there are guards in the way. I need to get past them to get into his office." He whispered

Just then, the door opened and a coin was slipped in. The doors then closed as Chase picked up the coin.

"Let me guess, a Spy Coin?"

"Yeah," Skye whispered. "This coin has the ability to trap at most 3 people in a net if they touch the coin."

"Thanks. I hope it works."

"It will."

Chase then deactivated his Spywatch and looked back the guards.

"There's one sound the animal or human ear can hear best; the sound of falling money. This ought to get their attention."

Chase then flicked the coin into the open space. The animals had noticed the coin in the air, but didn't move. The coin landed on the ground and there was silence.

 _'Come on, take the bait!'_ Chase thought.

The three guards had looked at each other, wondering if the others were gonna make a move. They started to sweat and their hearts started beating faster. Chase noticed the sweat and started to smile.

 _'Gotcha!'_

The animals jumped for the coin and were trapped in the net, which stuck on the ceiling. Chase came out of hiding.

"Hey! What happened? He tricked us! This isn't good at all. Let us down from here."

"Sorry folks, I'm on a mission."

"You must be one dedicated account."

With that problem taken care of, Chase went into William the Kid's office. He made a Pup-Fu pose right when he came through the door, but Kid wasn't in there.

"Good, he's not here. I better hurry. Now, he handed Russian Blue a paper from the easel in here."

He looked and saw the easel, but it was blank.

"Huh? Blank? He wouldn't hand that cat a blank paper. He's smarter than that."

Chase racked his brain on how to get the information and while he was thinking, he picked up the black chalk and made a stroke on the easel. He then noticed something.

"Huh?"

He made a few more strokes and discovered a word: Green.

"Oh, so that's how. Clever."

He kept scribbling until the paper said

'Mona Gota'

'Red'

'Yellow'

'Green'

"Got it."

He ripped the paper from the easel and put it in his uniform. He left the office and reunited with the team.

"Got the location. We have to go back to the locker room."

The pups drove the tram back to the ladder, went down, and back into the locker room. They changed back into their tuxedos and pants.

"So what's the location?"

"Well, it's behind a painting called the Mona Gota and there are three colors associated as well: Red, Yellow, and Green. Don't know what it means."

"Well, i know where the painting is."

Zuma opened the secret passage and went up. Few seconds after, Tracker went up. Then Chase and then Skye.

"Here's where the painting is."

"What did you mean by 'Red, Yellow, Green' Chase?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say much."

The pups were having a tough time until Tracker pressed one of the yellow buttons next to the painting. It turned red.

"Míran, Míran. Look."

"The button changed colors. That must be a code to open it."

The top button was red, the middle button stayed yellow, and the bottom button waa changed to green. The painting revealed a hidden safe behind the painting.

"Whoa dude. How do we crack this code?"

"I got the answer."

Skye pulled out a food container with cheese and crackers.

"Uh, Skye, now's not exactly a good time for eating."

"Yeah, that's what Rubble normally does."

"(giggles) Not for eating. Its a cheese and crackers safe kit. Watch."

Skye walked to the safe and applied the cheese on the wall. She then attached the crackers on the sticky cheese, and numbers appeared.

"Oh, now i get it."

"Yeah, the crackers can reveal the code to open the safe."

Skye entered the code: 9-5-7 and the safe opened up. It revealed 5 punch cards.

"Come on, seriously?"

"It'd be no fun if it was too easy Zuma." Tracker said

"Luckily i know what the punch card looks."

Skye picked the punch card with an L design on it.

"I thought you said you didn't that the punch card was missing."

"I said i didn't know what was missing; a punch card, diode, or key. I knew what each one looked like."

"Well anyway, we got what we came for. Time to disarm that Milky Weapon of Destruction and stop William the Kid."

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	7. The end of William the Kid

**Stopping William the Kid and saving the day!**

The pups got what they came for, the punch card needed to disarm the Milky Weapon of Destruction and stop William the Kid. The pups went down the secret passageway one by one and were back in the locker room. They then put on their N.O.G. uniform disguises.

"This uniform is a fashion nightmare. I know a tailor back in Adventure Bay who could make a better uniform than this."

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to disarm that giant weapon."

The pups left the locker room and arrived at the conveyor belt.

"Mira, look over there."

Tracker pointed towards a path leading to an unknown location.

"We don't know where that goes."

"It's the only place we haven't been to. Might as well dude."

Zuma took off, followed by Tracker, Skye, and Chase. They came to a room that had controls everwhere and there was a big panel that the key and diode for the Milky Weapon of Destruction.

"This must be the control room for Kid's Milky Weapon of Destruction."

"I'll call Ryder and let him know we made it here." Tracker said and activated his SpyWatch.

"Spy Tracker to Mobile Command Center."

 _'Please stand by.'_

(static crackles)

 _"Good to hear from you Tracker. What's up?"_

"We're in William the Kid's control room, and the launch panel for the Milky Weapon of Destruction is right here."

 _"Excellent! You know what to do pups."_

"Tracker, out."

Skye pulled out the punch card from her pocket.

"I hope this works."

She put the punch card into the slot and it slid right in.

(panel beeps and powers up)

The panel then closed and flipped to reveal a hidden button. Skye pressed it and an alarm went off, signaling the deactivation of the Milky Weapon of Destruction. The pipes filling it with non-fresh dairy milk disconnected, the machines powered down, and the whole operation shut down.

(pups howl in celebration)

"We did it amigos!"

"We saved the world dudes."

"Woohoo!"

"Now to get that goat."

Speaking of the goat, he popped up on a video screen.

 _"Not so fast, my crafty friends. You may think you have outfoxed me by disarming my Milky Weapon of Destruction, but i'm afraid it's too late to save your precious cows."_ He said so calmly.

"Dude, it's over and you lost. Give yourself up Billy."

 _"DON'T EVER CALL ME BILLY! IT'S WILLIAM!"_

He was enraged, but regained his composure.

 _"And it's not over yet, my furry nemesis. When i pull this lovely lever, the cow stables will become completely flooded with milk. And that will be the end of the dairy world as we know it."_

"You wouldn't!" Skye said, but he pulled the lever and the screen showed the cow stables filling up with milk slowly but surely. The cows were also there and they were rising up with the milk.

"You fiend!" Tracker said

William simply laughed at his evil deed with pride.

 _"Man, this is really rich."_

"Kid, you're kidding yourself if you think we're just gonna let you get away with this."

 _"It's too late! And now, if you'll excuse me Paw Patrol, i have a flight to catch on my giant metallic getaway blimp, where i will implement my plan to take over the world, filling it with my delicious goat byproducts."_

"Delicious? You must be insane!" Chase said

 _"Insane, you say? You're the crazy one if you think you can save the cows."_

He then began to leave. The camera turned and showed William exiting the door.

 _"Adios, Paw Patrol. And good luck finding this secret passageway to the stables, you'll need it!"_

He then smiled as the door closed, but it caught his yellow ascot as well. He tried to pull it out, but no success.

 _"Stupid door!"_

He then left the ascot and it cracked the door open.

"Thanks for leaving a little clue, Kid. Now, we just have to find that ascot." Chase spoke and the pups left the control room. They went up the conveyor belt and got into the tram. When they passed the N.O.G. advertising sign...

"Chase stop, para!"

They came to a sudden stop past the sign.

"Go back to the sign."

"Okay."

He backed up the tram in front of the sign.

"Stop, right there. That's Kid's ascot."

"Great spotting Tracker."

"Yeah dude."

"Gracias amigos."

"So the stables are this way, let's hurry."

They got out the tram, opened the door and went down the passage until they came into what looked like a dojo. There was scrolls with pictures and a blue mat with N.O.G. hanging on the walls, a red mat with the same logo on the ground, animals wearing N.O.G. martial arts uniforms on one side of the dojo unconscious, and a big, buff chicken on the opposite side.

"THAT is one king-sized chicken."

"I know who that is, it's Hong Kong Doodle." Tracker mentioned

"Who's that?" Skye asked

"The person Bea Bear learned Cock-a-doodle Fu from. She gave me the same book she learned from back at the cantina."

Tracker opened his uniform and pulled the book out. Meanwhile, Chase came out from the corner and stood in front of Doodle.

"Hello there, puny puppy-like creature. You are probably intimidated by my rippling muscles. Do you happen to know the ways of a Cock-a-Doodle Fu warrior?"

"No, but i know something different. Something you don't know: Pup-Fu!"

He then made a Pup-Fu pose.

"And you're in the way, so move or i'll move you!"

"Oh really little puppy? Then let's see you get past 'Catching Flies with Chopsticks'!"

He made the same pose Tracker saw in the book.

"Chase, that's an attack. He'll pose first, then make his move."

"Then i'll make mine now!"

Chase lunged at Hong Kong Doodle.

"Chase wait!"

(blows landing)

"AAAHH! OOF!"

"Chase!"

Tracker ran out, and so did Skye and Zuma. Tracker checked Chase while Zuma and Skye stood in front of them protectively.

"(groans)"

"Chase, you okay?"

"I've.. been better."

Tracker pulled him out of the way while Zuma and Skye stayed where they were.

"Okay, that was luck. Let's see you fend yourself against two of us." Zuma challenged and made his pose. Skye did the same thing.

"Then try to get past 'The Fatty Dragon'!"

When he made the pose, Zuma lunged first and Skye quickly followed, attacking from above.

(blows landing)

Both: "OOF!"

"Zuma, Skye!"

Tracker ran up to them.

"Who knew that chicken dude was so strong?" Zuma said in pain.

"Now that just leave you, puny puppy."

"Alright, nobody hurts my friends like that."

Tracker stood up, tossed the book aside, and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright my little furball, now try 'The Pajama Slam' on for size!"

Tracker wasn't scared one little bit.

"Alright Doodle, i'm going to counter that with the 'One Inch Pinch'."

Tracker made a pose with his fingers pinching nothing but air and lunged.

(blows landing)

Tracker got the upper hand and beat Hong Kong Doodle.

"Try this on for size, senor!"

He then tied up Hong Kong Doodle and set him down.

"WHAT? What happened?"

"Didn't think i could beat you? Well, i'd stay and toy with you longer, but i got a job to do."

"Wait a minute! How about 2 out of 3 rounds? No? Let's make it best of 7. You can't leave me like this."

"Cock-a-toodle loo!"

"Nice one dude."

"Great move, Tracker."

"How did you know what to do?"

"Again, the book tells you how to counter his every move. You didn't give me a chance to tell you."

The pups went past him and found the kidnapped dairy cows in the stables, which had gotten higher with all the milk flooding in it.

"The kidnapped dairy cows, we found them!" Skye cheered

"Hang on dudes, we're the Paw Patrol and we're here to rescue you!"

"This is the level William the Kid pulled, so if we push it that should stop the flooding."

Chase grabbed the level and pushed it forward. A gate opened draining all the milk and the cows went with the flow as well.

"They're all free range cows now." Zuma laughed.

"All that's left is to capture that goat."

Tracker then heard a noise with his Super Hearing.

"Amigos, i think i hear... Kid's blimp balloon."

"Yeah, and we can see it. Look behind you!"

The pups looked at a gate opening and saw the blimp rising into the sky. A projector displayed William the Kid on it.

"You think you've won Paw Patrol, but you're wrong. Go ahead, free the cows this time. But i'll be back to milk the world yet again."

(evil laughter)

"Not so fast Kid, the last thing the world needs is another escaped goat." Chase said and the pups were immediately chasing the blimp. They each hopped into an N.O.G. truck and started the engine. Then, they put the pedal to the mettle. They chased Kid's blimp down the road, but there was a problem.

"Uh, Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Chase, the road ends just ahead."

"Oh i know, but i have a plan. See that red 'eject' button?"

Zuma saw it on the dashboard.

"When i say the word, press it and it will eject us onto the blimp. Got it?"

"Totally!"

Zuma used his SpyWatch to explain the same thing to Skye and Tracker. Chase and Skye increased the speed and used the ramp at the end of the road.

"Now Zuma!"

He pressed the button and a cassette tape popped out.

"Uh, yeah."

Zuma pressed it again and they flew out of the truck onto a platform at the back of the blimp. Skye and Tracker landed on that same platform shortly after.

"Made it."

"Just barely."

The pups ripped off their uniforms and was wearing their spy outfits underneath.

"We better contact Ryder and tell him what's going on."

Skye activated her SpyWatch.

"Skye to Mobile Command Center."

 _"Please stand by"_

(static crackles)

 _"Skye, have you pups located William the Kid yet?"_

"We're on his escape blimp right now. What's the plan?"

 _"Robodog and i spotted you pups on the radar. Skye, Chase, Zuma, Tracker, you can't let William the Kid get away."_

"You sure? There are other supervillains out there." Zuma spoke

 _"We'll be fine here Zuma."_

"Ryder, what should we do when we nab him?"

 _"SpyCorps has given us the location of the Spy Jail. I'm sending the coordinates to all your SpyWatches in case you need to look at them. The coordinates are: 6 degrees south, 24 degrees east. You need to fly the blimp over it and get William inside the jail."_

"Yes sir, Ryder sir."

"Totally on it."

"We'll handle this in no time."

Once the transmission ended, all the pups saw the coordinates being displayed on their SpyWatches.

"Hey look, a plane. I can fly this baby no problem."

Skye hopped into the plane's front seat. There was room for one other pup.

"This reminds me of my high flying days in the Spy Air-corps. There's room for one more pup."

"I'll ride with you."

Chase hopped into the back seat. Skye saw a ladder near the front of the blimp and got a plan. She started up the engine, backed it up off the loading hook, and flew to the front. Chase saw the ladder and tried to grab it, but with the wind blowing, it was really hard to grab it. Skye maneuvered the plane to keep up with it and Chase eventually grabbed the ladder. He climbed out of the plane and up the ladder. He opened a hatch and turned to see William the Kid in the cockpit. He closed the hatch lid, but kept it cracked open.

 _'He hasn't noticed me yet. Better keep quiet so i can catch him by surprise.'_

Chase climbed out and closed the hatch lid as quietly as he could. He then snuck behind a tunnel pipe which led to the back of the blimp.

 _'I bet Zuma, Skye, and Tracker can use this to get up here. I better contact them first.'_

Chase pressed the button to contact Tracker.

"Tracker, i found a way for you and the others to get to the front of the blimp, but be quiet when you pups arrive. William doesn't know we're on his blimp." He whispered

"Okay Chase, we'll be right there."

Chase pushed the handle down the tunnel. Zuma and Tracker grabbed it and Skye grabbed onto them. They arrived at the cockpit and saw William, but they didn't make a sound.

"Pssst, over here!" Chase whispered and they hid.

"What's the plan, Chase?"

"Well, i got a quick look at the robot. In the back of it's head is a navigation panel which we can use to steer the blimp to Spy Jail."

"What about William? It won't mean anything if we don't get him out of the blimp."

"Haven't figured that out yet."

Skye peeked around the corner and looked at William. His seat was wired into something behind a locked panel. She snuck close to it and got a closer look.

"Ejection seat controls. Perfect!"

She then got back with the other pups.

"I have a plan. Be right back."

She went to the back of the blimp and grabbed two things: an electric screwdriver and a piece of stale rye bread. She then went back to the front of the blimp.

"Pups, i got a plan."

She whispered to all of them what to do.

"Got it."

They high fived quietly and split up. Chase and Skye opened the panel and found a toaster hidden behind the panel. The toaster was wired to William's seat so if it made one piece of toast, it would eject the occupant. Chase put the stale bread in the opening and set it to full power. Then, Tracker and Zuma set the coordinates for the Spy Jail on the robot. Then, Skye activated the toaster and it began cooking.

"The trap is set!"

"He's finished."

Then, the blimp changed course for Spy Jail, which took William by surprise.

"What's going on?! The blimp is changing course!"

"Sorry Kid, but we have a job to do."

"What? Paw Patrol?! I'm really getting tired of your meddling in my dairy domination plans!"

"Yeah well, we have a habit of showing and ruining bad guys schemes."

"It's what we do dude."

"We just wanted to 'toast' your accomplishment before you go."

The toaster finished and out came the bread, all burnt.

"Adios, senor!" Tracker said and the pups waved goodbye as they saw William's seat getting ready to eject.

"Go? What do you mean by that?"

Out he went!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pups quickly pulled out parachutes Ryder gave them back at Command Center and jumped out of the blimp as it started to come crashing down when the robot malfunctioned.

"Too bad Kid didn't have his parachute with him."

"I saw that it was on the blimp, but the dude didn't get to use it."

"Amigos, look! Here he comes."

The pups saw him coming down and crash through the roof of Spy Jail.

"Oooh!" They all winced

"That looked painful. Guess Kid will be serving his goat byproducts in Spy Jail from now on." Chase joked

"I would've gotten away with my evil plan, if it weren't those meddling pups."

As he dusted himself off, William saw the pups floating just outside his window.

"Darn you Paw Patrol! You'll pay for this! I'll be back! No jail can hold William the Kid!"

His anger quickly disappeared and sadness filled up as he just sat there in his cell.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Later that day...**

"Walter Wireless here with our top story. The Paw Patrol has saved the dairy-starved nations of the world from a near disastrous milk shortage. Today at the capital, the president is honoring the Paw Patrol as the nation's new heroes. We now go live to the presidential press room, where the ceremony is already in progress."

The president was honoring Chase, Zuma, Skye, and Tracker for their brave deeds and heroic actions in stopping William the Kid. Ryder and Robodog were on the stage with them. Humans and anthro animals were in the room, press was taking pictures, reporters getting every detail of the ceremony.

"For outstanding heroism and suaveness in the face of udder dairy chaos, and for bringing the nefarious William the Kid to justice, I award you Paw Patrol our nation's highest honor. May i present you with the Big-Daddy Congressional Cookie of Justice."

"Thank you Mr. President."

"Happy to help."

"Whenever the nation is in trouble, just yelp for help." Ryder spoke

"Three cheers for the Paw Patrol!"

The crowd clapped as hard as they could, snapped photos like crazy, screamed at the top of their lungs in celebration.

"We got the cookie. Has anyone got milk?"

They all laughed at Zuma's joke.

"You've all been such good pups." Ryder said. Skye gave Ryder another hug, Chase licked his face, and Ryder scratched behind Zuma and Tracker's ears. When the ceremony ended, Spycorps sent the Air Patroller and the Paw Patrol got on board and went to Adventure Bay for some relaxation time before their next mission.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading!**


End file.
